1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load distribution devices and, more particularly, to a load distribution strip removably secured to a wall engagement side of a support structure that is fastened to a wall portion, the support structure ultimately receiving the weight imparted from objects secured thereto.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Slotted support rails or similar structures are vertically fastened to walls to provide support structures for brackets that are removably secured to the support structure via slots longitudinally centered along the support structure. The brackets that are inserted into the slots are designed to receive shelving resulting in a book case configuration mounted to a wall. The items supported by the shelving can be relatively heavy causing a large force to be imparted upon the shelving and correspondingly upon the brackets and support structures.
The problem with the prior art is that the large force imparted upon the support structures results in indentations or similar damage to wall portions engaged by the support structures.
A need exists for a device that prevents the support structure from damaging the wall portions engaged by the support structure. Further, a need exists for the device and the support structure to be secured together to promote a quick and relatively easy installation of the assembled device and support structure upon a wall by only one person.